


Devine Pleasures

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The Demon pines for his Angel.





	Devine Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Jup I wrote a hundred words cause I don't have time today to finish anything useful and still want to keep up with my one-chapter-a-day-challenge xD

An angel walking amongst men, I watch him from afar. 

We've met, of course, yet I won't search his company- for I'm a demon, and he deserves better than me.

My resolve crumbles faster- isn't temptation a hellish remit? 

He tempts me by solely existing.

His beauty is incomprehensible, but it is not what I am really searching- his goodness, all I have forsaken, still draws me in, my past six thousand years ago never quite leaving me.

He tells me I am good at heart, and as I do his work while he does mine, I might believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep reading about Crowley and Aziraphale, I wrote two actual shortfic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131643) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141672) as well as a longer AU story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162066) :)


End file.
